Pokémon Online
by Kanondesgemeaux
Summary: En 09/08/2096 La VR et monnaie courante et c'est à ce moment que sort le jeux Pokémon Online. Alhena, une jeune fille solitaire et ancienne bêta testeuse retrouve ce monde qu'elle avait quitté avec regret. Avec l'aide de son fidèle Evolie, elle vivra moult aventure mais va vite découvrir que le jeu n'en est plus vraiment un. Cross overs pokémon et Sao.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon appartiens a Satoshi Tajiri Mais les personnage serons inventé par moi

Je préfère prévenir, je suis dyslexique, donc il risque q'y avoir des faute.( Sauf dans ce Chapitre qui a était corrigé par un ami) Mais comme il est pas mal occupé et que je veux pas le dérangé je cherche un(e) béta correcteur ou correctrice.

* * *

 **Pokémon Online**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **09/08/2096**  
 **§**

"Je me trouve actuellement devant le magasin Game Shop, où la file d'attente pour la sortie de Pokémon Online est inimaginable. Cette franchise qui souffle ses cent bougies cette année et qui gagne un nouveau souffle grâce à la technologie VR qui permet de ..."  
J'éteignais ma télé, puis je mis mon Nerve Gear sur ma tête et le branche à mon Ordinateur pour finir par m'allonger sur mon lit. J'attendais qu'il soit quatorze heures pile pour m'exclamer d'une voix forte.  
-LINK START !  
Un arc-en-ciel dansa devant mes yeux. Puis deux fenêtres apparurent. Une pour le pseudo et l'autre pour le mot de passe. Une fois ces deux informations données, tout devint noir.  
Quand je rouvris les yeux, je n'étais plus dans ma chambre mais au milieu d'une grand ville que je reconnus. Je regardai à droite et à gauche les apparitions de milliers de joueurs qui s'étaient tous connectés en même temps. Puis je posais mon regard sur mes mains.  
-Enfin...  
Je refermais les poings avec un petit sourire.  
-Je suis de retour dans ce monde.  
-Evo !  
Une petite bête marron à l'apparence d'un renard me sauta dessus. Je la reconnus bien vite.  
-Lili ! Comme je suis contente que tu sois toujours là.  
-Evoli !  
Lili, qui était un Evoli, était mon premier Pokémon dans la version Beta, et j'étais heureuse de la retrouver.  
-Bon, mettons-nous en route.  
-Evo Evoli !  
Lili se mit sur ma tête et me dirigea en courant vers la sortie de la ville.  
-Hé attend !  
Je me retourne pour voir qui m'avait interpelé. C'était un garçon au cheveu blond et aux yeux verts.  
-Salut, je m'appelle Paolo.  
-Moi c'est Alhena  
-Dis-moi, t'as pas l'air d'être une débutante.  
-Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
-Bah déjà ton Pokémon reste avec toi et j'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait au moins un cœur de confiance avec son Pokémon.  
Il avait marqué un point.  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
-Tu pourrais m'apprendre les bases, s'il te plaît ?  
-OK pourquoi pas ? Suis-moi.

-Concentre-toi sur ton adversaire.  
-OK. Titi, attaque bulles d'o !  
Son Pokémon, un Tiplouf, tourna la tête en refusant l'ordre de son dresseur et reçu l'attaque de Poichigeon en pleine face. Le Pokémon eau, mécontent, se retourna vers son dresseur et lui envoya son attaque.  
-Aïe ! Mais pourquoi il ne veut pas m'obéir ?  
-Je ne voudrais pas obéir non plus si on m'avait appelé Titi.  
-Très drôle. Toi ta bien appelé le tien Lili.  
-Premièrement, mon Evoli est une femelle. Et deuxièmement ça n'a pas été facile au début pour moi non plus !  
Evoli sauta de mon épaule ou elle était perchée et se mis en face du Poichigeon.  
-Lili utilise vive attaque !  
Le petit pokémon fonça à pleine vitesse vers l'oiseau qu'il envoya valser plus loin.  
-Tu vois ?  
-Ouais bah on ne dirait pas.  
Je lui tendis ma main pour l'aidée à se relever.  
-On y retourne ?  
Paolo regarda ma main avant de la prendre.  
-OK.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§**

-Titi, utilise picpic !  
Cette fois-ci Tiplouf exécuta l'ordre de son dresseur et acheva un pauvre Chenipan.  
Paolo sauta de joie en prenant son Tiplouf dans les bras. Le pauvre Pokémon n'avait pas l'air à l'aise  
-On a réussi !  
-Bravo. Tu viens de battre un puissant Pokémon ! Dis-je d'un ton ironique.  
-Moque-toi. Mais tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance de jouer à la Beta. Même moi je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à avoir un exemplaire du jeu.  
Soudain on entendit un bruit qui ne venait pas d'un Pokémon et Paolo se mit à rougir.  
-Oups… Désolé mais je crois bien que c'est mon estomac !  
-En même temps il est dix-huit heures passé.  
-J'ai tout prévu. J'ai commandé une pizza pour dix-neuf heures. Bon ben merci. J'espère qu'on se reverra !  
On se serra la main et je commençais à partir, quand soudain…  
-Tiens, c'est bizarre…  
Je me retourne vers Paolo.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je ne trouve pas le bouton pour me déconnecter.  
J'ouvris le menu d'un geste du doigt.  
-Mais si c'est juste en ba...  
Mais à ma grande stupéfaction, il n'y avait rien là où devait se trouver le bouton déconnexion.  
-J'espère que ça va pas faire comme dans ce fameux manga ou tous joueur se retrouve piégés dans le jeu qui devenais mortel !  
Je refermais le menu pour regarder Paolo.  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible dans la réalité. Il y a trop de sécurité à passer avant qu'un jeu comme celui-ci ne puisse sortir. Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut risquer dans le monde Pokémon ? Ça doit juste être un bug.  
J'avais beau dire ça mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Puis je vis l'heure qui avait avancé.  
-Je ne veux pas t'alarmer, mais je crois que c'est foutu pour ta pizza.  
Il était dix-huit heures quarante-cinq.  
-Non, ma pizza au chorizo quatre fromages !  
Soudain, on entendit une sorte d'alarme qui venait de la ville et Paolo et moi furent téléportés sur une grande place. On n'était pas les seuls. Tous les joueurs avaient été téléportés.  
-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Paolo.  
-Je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir.  
Je lui montrai du doigt une sorte de trou noir qui était apparu. Un Arceus apparut, portant sur son dos un dresseur. On ne pouvait pas voir son vissage qui était caché par une capuche.  
-Chers joueurs de Pokémon Online. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Je me présente : je suis Satoshi Hatuchi.  
Je restais stupéfaite. C'était le petit-fils du créateur de Pokémon !  
\- Vous avez du remarquer que le bouton de déconnexion n'apparaissait pas dans le menu. Ceci n'est pas un bug mais une spécificité de Pokémon online. Voyez-vous, dans le monde actuel les hommes détruisent tout ce qu'ils touchent : forêts rasées, océans pollués et les trois quarts des espèces animales ont disparus par la faute des hommes. Mais j'ai décidé de lui donner une seconde chance, en créant un véritable monde ou l'homme ne sera pas forcément le plus fort !  
Paolo se retourna vers moi.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par un véritable monde ?  
Je gardais le silence en écoutant.  
\- Ce monde n'est pas un simple jeu. Si vous mourez dans le jeu, vous mourez aussi dans la réalité ! Si quelqu'un à l'extérieur vous enlève le Nerve Gear, il enverra des ondes qui détruira le cerveau. Déjà cent cinquante et une personnes ont péri comme ça…  
Il ouvrit plusieurs fenêtres où l'on vit des infos, prouvant ses dires.  
-C'est possible un truc pareil ? Me demanda Paolo.  
-Oui. Le Nerve Gear utilise les mêmes ondes qu'un micro-onde. A forte puissance il est bien capable de nous griller le cerveau.  
Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever parmi la foule.  
-Regardez en dessous de votre nom. Vous voyez une barre. C'est vos points de vie. Comme vos Pokémon, si elle tombe à zéro vous mourez. Les Pokémons ne seront plus obligés de vous obéir s'ils vous trouvent indignes, et s'ils sont touchés alors que leurs points de vie sont à zéro, il disparaîtront sans possibilité de retour !  
-Et comment on fait pour sortir ? Cria un joueur dans la foule.  
Le dresseur du légendaire fit un sourire.  
-Ho mais c'est bien simple… Vous devez battre les douze arènes. Oui, j'ai bien dit douze et pas huit. Un pour chaque type. Et ce ne sera pas simple, car vous trouverez sur votre chemin des Pokémon légendaires plus puissant que jamais.  
Arceus poussa un cri qui nous fit presque tomber tellement il était puissant.  
-Oh, une dernière chose.  
Il ouvrit le menu et appuya sur un bouton.  
Tous les joueurs brillèrent et changèrent d'apparence. Paolo était devenu brun avec des yeux noisette et un petit air Asiatique. Après nous avoir rendu notre véritable apparence, je n'avais pas trop changé car j'avais créé mon avatar à mon image, c'est-à-dire blonde cendrée aux yeux bleus. Le dresseur d'Arceus disparut dans ce même trou noir ou il était arrivé. Et ce dernier se referma sur lui et son Pokémon.  
Pendant les premières minutes, tout resta calme. Puis tout le monde paniqua et se bouscula.  
Je pris Paolo par le bras et le traina dans une petite ruelle.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
-Calme-toi et écoute-moi.  
J'ouvris la mappemonde.  
-Quand le calme reviendra, tous les joueurs se dirigeront vers les quêtes voisines. Le mieux pour nous c'est de se diriger vers le prochain village. À deux je pense qu'on peut le faire.  
Paolo avait l'air un peu gêné :  
-Oui mais je suis venu avec un groupe d'ami, et ils doivent être sur la place en train de paniquer. Je ne peux pas les laisser.  
Je réfléchissais. A deux, on ne risquait rien, mais à partir de trois on risque de tomber sur des hordes de Pokémon. Et on n'avait pas le niveau.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu m'as déjà appris beaucoup, je suis sûr que j'arriverais à m'en sortir. J'espère juste qu'on se reverra.  
Il me tendit sa main. Je souris et la pris.  
-J'espère aussi. Ta petite tête de chinois me manquerait trop.  
-Très drôle.  
Je me retourne et me mis à courir avant de me retourner à nouveau, Mais Paolo avait disparu. Je me remis donc à courir, Evoli sur les talons. J'arrivais vite dans une prairie ou un Piafabec apparut.  
-Lili, charge !  
Mon Pokémon exécuta son attaque et mis KO l'oiseau. Je continuais à courir, un sourire aux lèvres. Contrairement aux l'autre, je n'avais pas peur. Rien ne m'attendait dans le monde réel. Et je jurais, tout en continuant à courir, que je deviendrai le plus grand dresseur. Pour être libre et survivre.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le voir le premier chapitre ressemble beaucoup au premier épisode de SAO, Mais le reste sera beaucoup plus inventé, même si il peut avoir quelque chapitre qui se rapprocherons de SAO.

Merci d'avoir lu


	2. Quête 1

L'univers de Pokémon et SAO ne m'appartiens pas. Je remercie Mon béta Aquarius Gold Saint

Et je remercie pour Temaury D'Obsilambre ça review

* * *

 **Pokémon online**  
 **Quête 1**  
 **§**  
 **§**

Je m'avançais dans l'arène.  
Les gradins étaient remplis à ras-bord d'une foule en délire.  
Devant moi se tenait Satoshi Hatuchi, le créateur de ce jeu mortel.  
A côté de moi, Lili grognait, et je sentais au mouvement de mes Poké Balls que toute mon équipe était prête à en démordre aussi.  
Mon adversaire eut un sourire.  
-Mmm, très impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais. Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé. Es-tu prête à affronter et à battre tes rivaux ?  
Auras-tu la force de résister à ton adversaire ? Hahahahahahaha !  
Et n'oublie pas... il faut attraper tous les Pokémon. Montre de quoi tu es capable.  
-Evoli !  
Une douleur me réveilla en sursaut  
-Par Arceus ! Lili ! Je t'ai pas appris Morsure pour me réveiller comme ça en me mordant les fesses…  
La petite renarde marron sauta sur la table de nuit en faisant tomber le réveil  
-Lili ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ce ma…  
Soudain je vis l'heure.  
-… MEEEEEEEEEEEERDEEEEEEE.  
Je me précipitais hors de l'auberge où je vivais en attendant de gagner assez d'argent pour m'acheter mon propre chez moi.  
Je rentrais en trombe dans un centre Pokémon et me précipita vers l'accueil.  
-Je viens pour un Pokédex. M'exclamai-je  
Le PNJ de l'infirmière Joël se retourna vers moi.  
-Désolée, mais la quête est terminée depuis une minute.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !  
Je m'effondrais sur le sol.  
Lili vint me lécher la joue pour me réconforter, mais rien n'allait et c'est avec le moral à zéro que je ressortais du centre.  
-Hé toi !  
Je me retournaiq pour voir qui m'avait interpellé.  
C'était un joueur de petite taille qui caché sa tête sous une capuche. Il me donnait pas confiance.  
-Désolée, mais je suis pas intéressée. Fis-je en continuant ma route.  
-Même pour un Pokédex dernier cri ?  
M'arrêtant dans ma course, je décidai de me retourner.  
-Je pensais que la promo était passée.  
-Oui, mais celui-là faut faire une quête assez spéciale. J'ai même entendu dire qu'ils y en a qui ont perdu la vie en la tentant.  
Je l'observais de plus près.  
-T'es un informateur ?  
Si c'est le cas, ça devait sûrement être un bêta testeur comme moi.  
-Ouais, et le meilleur. Bon, tu es intéressée ou pas ?  
Je réfléchissais.  
-J'ai pas encore beaucoup d'argent.  
-Écoute, personne n'a encore réussi à la finir alors je te le fais gratos. T'as l'air d'une dresseuse prometteuse. Mon flair ne se trompe jamais.  
« Sauf pour les joueurs à qui t'as refourgué la quête et qui ne sont jamais revenus. » Pensai-je en mon for intérieur.  
-Tout ce que je demande en retour c'est de me donner les informations sur cette quête.  
Je sentais que j'allais le regretter, mais…  
-Marché conclu.  
On se serra la main pour conclure le pacte.  
-Bon tout ce que je sais c'est que tu dois allais dans la forêt en sortant de la ville avec le Pokédex.  
Il me donna un Pokédex d'une forme bizarre  
-Pourquoi dois-je aller dans la forêt si j'ai le Pokédex ?  
-Il ne marche pas. Regardes, il devrait y avoir une fenêtre de quête qui a dû s'afficher.  
Effectivement, une fenêtre apparut devant mes yeux. Je touchais le bouton Yes pour accepter.  
-Super, je te souhaite bonne chance. Par contre tu devrais changer de tenu.  
Je me regardais et vis que j'étais toujours en pyjama.  
Je parcouru le menu pour me changer avant de me retourner et me précipiter a l'extérieur de la ville, Lili sur mes talons.  
Le voyage jusqu'à la destination montré par la carte n'était pas une mince affaire. On s'était fait attaquer par un essaim de Dardargnan, poursuivre par un Ursaring et failli se faire bouffer par un Empiflor. Mais on était enfin arrivé à destination, et bizarrement ça me plaisait pas.  
-Je savais que j'aurais pas dû faire confiance a cette informateur Chelours !  
Devant moi se tenait un manoir sinistre., d'ailleurs c'était son nom. Je poussais la porte qui grinça.  
Tout à l'intérieur était recouvert de poussière et j'avais la désagréable sensation d'être observée.  
-Flûte, j'aurais dû m'acheter plein de Poké Ball. Suis sûre que ça grouille de Pokémon Spectre ou Ténèbres.  
Soudain la porte se referma en claquant derrière nous.  
Je tentais de la rouvrir mais elle était verrouillé.  
-Je pense qu'elle se rouvrira qu'une fois la quête finie. Dis-je pour me rassurer.  
-Evo !  
J'avançai dans les couloirs sombre, battant quelques Fantominus et permettant à Lili de monter de niveau.  
Mais à la fin de la journée, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Je n'avais encore aucun indice.  
Soudain cette sensation d'être observée réapparut et j'eus à peine le temps de voir une ombre s'enfuir quand j'entendis Lili japper.  
-Tu as vu quelque chose ?  
C'est là que je le vis. Un Motisma.  
Soudain une fenêtre de quête où était marqué « Objectif de quête trouvé » apparut dans ma ligne de mire.  
Je compris que je devais attraper Motisma.  
Et une course poursuite entre le Pokémon spectre et moi débuta.  
Je le poursuivis dans toute les pièces, montant et descendant les escaliers une demi-douzaine fois avant de le coincer dans ce qui devait être une cuisine autre fois.  
-Ok Lili. Utilise Morsure !  
La petite renarde exécuta mon ordre et réduisit de moitié les PV du Motisma  
Il se releva et entra dans un four. Il en ressorti transformé et lança une attaque Flammèche sur mon Evoli, mais je parvins à réagir vite.  
-Lili Vive-attaque !  
Lili attaqua à toute vitesse. Attaque qui toucha.  
-Je m'en doutais, il a échangé son type Spectre par le type Feu.  
Je lançais l'attaque Morsure qui fit moins de dégât que la première, mais ça m'arrangeait, car ses PV étaient au rouge.  
Je lançais une Super Ball que j'avais eu la chance de trouver dans la forêt.  
Une fois le Pokémon a l'intérieur, la Ball commença a trembler.  
Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis j'entendis le petit clic caractéristique de la réussite d'une capture.  
Je sautais de joie en prenant mon Evoli dans les bras.  
Une fois la joie passé je fis sortir Motisma de sa Poké Ball.  
-Bon et maintenant ?  
Motisma tourna autour de moi avant de s'arrêter devant mon sac à dos.  
Je l'ouvris et sortit le Pokédex.  
En le voyant, Motisma fonça et rentra à l'intérieur.  
Le Pokédex se mit à voler sur place, puis le visage de Motisma apparut sur son écran.  
-Bonjour. Mon nom est Motisma.  
-Un Pokédex qui parle ?! M'exclamai-je surprise.  
-Oui, j'ai le pouvoir de fusionner avec des appareils. Je suis donc un Motismadex à présent.  
À ce moment la fenêtre de quête terminée apparut.  
Puis soudain, je revis du coin de l'œil cette même ombre qui m'observait un peu plut tôt. Je me précipitais sur elle et réussi à l'attraper.  
-Je t'ai eu !  
Mais ce que je tenais dans la main n'était qu'un vulgaire chiffon qui ressemblait vaguement à un Pikachu, même si il était gris et pas jaune.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Soudain, je vis une ombre à moitié cachée derrière un mur  
-Non, ne le regarde pas ! Cria Motisma.  
Mais les ténèbres s'enfermèrent sur moi.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§**

Un bruit de réveil me fis sortir de mon sommeil.  
Je me dressais sur mon lit et observa ma chambre.  
Tout ça n'était donc qu'un rêve ?  
Je regardais mon radio réveil et me précipita en voyant qu'il était huit heures du matin.  
En allant prendre mon petit déjeuner je croisa ma mère.  
-Enfin réveillée ? C'est pas trop tôt. Comme tu as pas mieux à faire jusqu'à tes cours de l'après-midi, tu me feras le plaisir de faire le ménage à fond. Et que ce soit bien fait pour un fois !  
Je poussai un soupire.  
Je n'étais bonne qu'à ça de toute façon.  
Je fis le ménage et à peine fini je devais manger, seule car ma mère était sortie.  
Je courus à toute vitesse pour me diriger vers mes cours.  
En arrivant je percutais malencontreusement un caïd de l'établissement.  
Toute mess affaires étaient tombés et je tenta de les ramasser avant qu'on foute un coup de pied dedans.  
-Mais qui voila ? C'est la morveuse qui joue encore à Pokémon.  
Ses copains rigolèrent  
-Laisse-moi passer, s'il te plaît  
Il m'en empêcha.  
-Hé, mais on est pas pressés. Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.  
-Laisse-moi tranquille. Dis-je plus fort cette fois.  
Un prof, prévenu par le bruit, se dirigea vers nous.  
-Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
-Rien monsieur. On était là tranquille et Alhena est arrivée.  
-Ça m'étonne pas. Alhena, vous avez une heure de colle  
-Mais…  
-Et si vous continuez ce sera l'exclusion  
Les larmes commencèrent à me monter au yeux tandis que les rires moqueurs s'intensifièrent.  
C'était injuste, même si c'était devenu habituel pour moi. Toute ma vie j'ai été rejetée. J'ai toujours été la bonne poire.  
C'est pour ça que j'étais contente en découvrant Pokémon Online. Là-bas, paradoxalement, j'étais libre. Libre d'être moi. Libre de faire mes propres choix  
Je me mis à courir. Quittant l'établissement, mais j'entendais toujours les rires, même en me bouchant les oreilles.  
Soudain, je trébuchais en plein milieu de la route et une voiture se dirigea à toute vitesse sur moi.  
Je ne tentais pas de me relever et ferma les yeux, attendant avec soulagement la fin.  
-EVOLI !  
Une douleur au bras me fit rouvrir les yeux.  
Lili était accrochée à mon bras avec l'attaque Morsure.  
Je vis que ma barre d'endurance était presque épuisée.  
-C'est bon tu peux me lâcher, je suis entièrement réveillée.  
Evoli me lâcha mais avait toujours un air inquiet dans les yeux.  
Puis Motismadex se mis à bouger dans tous les sens  
-Tu nous as fait une belle peur !  
-Je vous demande pardon. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Tu as vu la véritable forme d'un Mimiqui.  
-Un quoi ?! m'exclamai-je perdu.  
Soudain je vis une créature qui ressemblait au torchon un peu plus tôt.  
-Recherche d'information. S'exclama Motisma dex. Informations trouvées.  
Mimiqui : Sa véritable apparence est inconnue. Les chercheurs qui ont vu sous son déguisement sont littéralement morts de peur.  
« Donc les attaques mentales touche également l'endurance » pensai-je.  
Soudain un Spectrum apparut et fonça sur Mimiqui.  
Ce dernier, intimidé, se cacha derrière moi.  
-Lili, Morsure.  
Mon Pokémon attaqua, et par chance, il fit un coup critique qui mit son adversaire au rouge.  
Je tentais ma chance et réussi à le capturer.  
Je me retournais vers Mimiqui.  
\- Tu n'as rien ? Lui demandai-je  
Le petit Pokémon tremblait de peur et je tentais de le rassurer.  
-N'aie pas peur je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être persécutée.  
Le petit Pokémon se calma légèrement mais n'approcha pas. Puis je me souvenais qu'il me restait des friandises pour Pokémon que je lui tendis.  
-Tiens, c'est pour toi.  
Le Pokémon spectre renifla l'air, puis s'approcha un peu. Voyant que je ne faisais rien, il goba la friandise.  
Soudain, je vis Lili qui jouait avec un objet.  
-Super, tu as trouvé une Sombre Ball.  
J'allais la ramasser quand le petit Mimiqui sauta dessus.  
La Ball s'ouvrit et se referma sur le Pokémon.  
Elle se mit à vibrer puis se ferma pour de bon.  
Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Et c'est une fenêtre avec la question « renommer le Pokémon ? » qui me rappela dans le présent.  
Je n'avais pas renommé le Spectrum car je ne l'utiliserais pas dans mon équipe. Mais ce petit gars me tente bien. Je cherchais un nom. Quand je le trouvais, je le tapais puis appela Mimiqui.  
-Je te souhaite bienvenue dans l'équipe, Kiro.  
Mimiqui, qui s'appelait maintenant Kiro, avait l'air ravi de son nouveau nom.  
-Par contre je devine que tu veux imiter Pikachu. Mais il est jaune, pas gris  
Le Pokémon cligna des yeux puis cria de surprise, ce qui me fit rire.  
Je me dirigeais vers la sortie, mes deux nouveaux compagnons sur les talons. Comme je m'en doutais, la porte s'ouvrit maintenant que la quête était terminée.  
-Bon, j'ai plus qu'à retrouver cet informateur.  
Puis un détaille me revint en tête.  
-Crotte de Minotaupe. Cette cervelle de Roucool m'a pas donné son nom. Comment veut-il que je le retrouve ?!  
Lili et Kiro me regardèrent fixement.  
Bah, c'est pas grave en fin de compte, et ça lui apprendra à arnaquer les gens comme ça.  
-Bon, let's go ! M'exclamai-je en courant vers la forêt, prête à en découdre.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut a toute et tous. J'espère que la reprise des cours ou du boulot ce passe bien pour vous, et je vous souhaite une... BONNE ANNÉE.

Voici ENFIN le chapitre 3 Tant ( J'espère ) Attendu. Je remercie Aquarius Gold Saint pour la correction.

 **Réponse Review: **Temaury D'Obsilambre Merci pour ta review. Et oui moi je sais déjà quelle forme d'Evolition va prendre Lili, mais je te laisse deviné. Mais tu est sur la bonne vois XD.

* * *

 **Pokémon Online**

 **Premier badge**

 **§**

 _Trois mois plus tard : 1500 victime_

 **§**

-Lili, attaque Morsure !

La renarde se précipita vers Mimiqui qui esquiva de justesse.

-Bravo ! Maintenant Kiro riposte avec Vampibaiser.

Le petit Pokémon Fée se trouva sur son adversaire avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, et Lili reçut l'attaque de plein fouet. La petite renarde s'ébroua avant de montrer qu'elle était prête à poursuivre le combat. Je m'interposais entre les deux Pokémon.

-Ça suffit comme ça. Vous avez tous les deux bien travailler. Ça mérite une pause.

On se dirigeai vers une petite clairière ou je décidais de poser le pique-nique. Friandise pour Pokémon pour mon équipe que j'avais moi-même confectionnées, et sandwich pour moi. J'étais à la moitié quand je vis Lili bouder devant sa nourriture.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est si mauvais que ça ?

Je goûta ce qui était ma première tentative en cuisine. Je le recrachais aussitôt.

\- Arg je pensé pas être aussi nulle, faudra que j'améliore mon niveau en cuisine. Mais en attendant il me reste des friandises que j'avais acheté hier. Je fouillais le menu du sac et donna les nouvelles friandises que le Pokémon normal avala vite. J'allais ramasser ce que j'avais fait pour les jeter mais à ma grande surprise ils avaient disparu. Je me retournai et vit Kiro en train de se régaler.

-Au moins ce n'est pas perdu pour tout le monde !

Puis soudain j'entendis du bruit venant des arbres de la forêt, et en croyant à un Pokémon je demandais à Kiro d'attaquer.

-Utilise ton attaque Ball'Ombre !

Kiro créa une boule de ténèbres et l'envoya à l'endroit d'où venais le bruit. Mais contrairement ce que j'avais pensé, ce n'était pas un Pokémon, loin de là

-AÏE ! NON MAIS ON PEUT PLUS CHASSER LE POKEMON TRANQUILLE ?!

Soudain une tête qui n'était pas celle d'un Pokémon apparu. Je me dirigeais vers cette dernière.

-Salut Paolo. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir attaqué. M'excusai-je, même si en mon for intérieur j'avais plus envie de rire qu'autre chose. Paolo se retourna et retrouva sa bonne humeur en me voyant.

-Alhena ! Comment ça va ?! Il se mit à courir vers moi mais trébucha et atterri à mes pieds, et cette fois je ne pus me retenir de rigoler devant sa tête surprise, avant que lui aussi ne se mette à rire Après m'être calmée, je l'aidais à se relever.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène dans le coin ? Lui demandai-je.

-Comme tout le monde, attraper des Pokémon et entraîner mon petit dernier. Il appela un de ces Pokémon qui était un Goélise.

-Encore un type eau ? M'exclamai-je

-Je les adore, et je deviendrais le meilleur dresseur de type Eau. Dit-il non sans une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

Je m'approchai de lui en fixant droit dans les yeux, ce qui le mis mal a l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur la figure ?

Je m'approchai toujours plus de lui.

-Écoute, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive d'un coup mais on se connaît a peine depuis quelque mois et…

Je lui attrapai la joue et la pinça.

-Ondine sort de ce corps.

Il y eut un silence puis Paolo se mit dans tous ses états.

-Roooh c'est bon, j'ai encore le droit de rêver. Je fis un petit sourire espiègle.

-Tu rêvais à autre chose quand je m'approchais si tu veux mon avis.

Je le fis rougir.

Puis je remarquais un détail, ou plutôt le manque d'un détail.

-Au faite ou est Ti…

-PLOUF !

Soudain on vit Tiplouf débouler hors de la forêt en portant un œuf.

-Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon petit Titi ? Lui demanda son dresseur.

Le petit Pokémon Eau continua toujours de courir. Soudain, on entendit des cris de rage venant de la forêt d'où venait justement Tiplouf. En entendant ces cris nos autres Pokémon se mirent à paniquer et se mirent eux aussi à courir.

-Mais quel Dardagnan les a piqués ? M'exclamai-je.

Soudain tout une horde de Pokémon sorti du sous-bois. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir faire ami-ami.

-PIAFABEC !

On se mis nous aussi à courir, rattrapant nos Pokémon qu'on rappela, sauf Tiplouf qui portait toujours son œuf qui devait sûrement appartenir aux Piafabec, d'où venait leur colère.

-Tiplouf, rends-leur l'œuf immédiatement !

Paolo pris l'œuf des pattes de son Pokémon et le renvoya vers nos poursuivants où il s'écrasa sur la tête de l'un d'eux.

-Je pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour faire un œuf au plat.

-Tait toi et continue à courir !

On continuait à fuir la colère des Piafabec qui avait redoublé après le destin funeste de leur trésor.

Soudain notre fuite fut coupée par une rivière.

-Faut sautez dans l'eau. S'exclama Paolo.

-Quoi ?! Hors de question. Fis-je.

-Je hais l'eau, je sais pas nager et je n'ai pas de Pokémon Eau et… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ?!

Il m'avait attrapez le bras.

-Une dernière chose à dire ? Me demanda t'il ?

-Oui. Je te hais.

Puis il me poussa dans l'eau avant de me rejoindre.

 **§**

 **§**

On réussit à atteindre une petite ville. Trempés jusqu'aux os et épuisés. On s'écroula sur un banc.

-Faudra que tu dresses Tiplouf pour qu'il arrête de ramasser tout et n'importe quoi.

-C'est la première fois qu'il me fait ça.

-Justement. Dresse-le avant qu'il ramène un œuf de Colossinge ou pire, un œuf d'un légendaire. -Les légendaire pondent pas d'œuf.

Soudain on vit plusieurs joueurs ce dirigé vers ce qui ressemblé à un colisée. On les suivis et on s'installa sur les marche de l'arène

-Tu sais ce qui se passe ? Me demanda mon compagnon

-Un joueur à enfin découvert la première arène. Fit une voix derrière nous qui nous fit sursauter.

On se retourna et quand je vis qui avait parlé je me releva brusquement.

-TOI !

-Salut dresseuse en herbe. Paolo nous regarda tour à tour.

-Tu le connais ?

-Pas qu'un peu. C'est lui qui ma refourgué cette quête ou j'ai failli y passer.

Ce dernier, loin de s'en vouloir, eut un petit rire.

-Roooh tu peux me pardonner. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais capturé un Pokémon rare en plus d'avoir réussi.

Je marmonna dans ma barbe, loin d'être convaincue.

-Au fait continua celui-ci. On s'est pas présenté la dernière fois. Moi c'est Otaku.

Il me tendait la main et je la serrais, vaincu.

-Alhena

-Et moi c'est Paolo, futur meilleur dresseur de Pokémon Eau.

Otaku le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-T'es son copain ?

Paolo et moi piquèrent un far comme quelqu'un qui aurai mangé une baie Tomato.

-Mais pas du tous !

Une personne se retourna vers nous.

-Mettez-la en veilleuse, ça va commencer.

On s'assit tous les trois et on écouta le dresseur qui s'était mis au milieu de l'arène et qui avais commencé a parler.

-Bonjours a tous. Je me nomme Isaac. J'ai voulu vous réunir car hier soir un joueur a enfin débusqué la première arène, elle se trouve au font de la forêt sans nom.

Un murmure de satisfaction se répandit dans les tribunes.

-Mais la partie n'est pas encore gagné pour autant. Vous savez tous que déjà mille cinq cent d'entre nous sont mort et…

-Et la faute à qui ? Cria soudain une vois.

Tout le monde leva les yeux pour voir un nouveau joueur qui descendait les tribunes. Il n'avait pas l'air amical. Il sauta rejoindre Isaac au milieu de l'arène.

-À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Mon nom est Mat. Et si je suis là c'est pour dénoncer tous ces béta-testeurs qui nous ont lâchement laisser nous démerder au début du jeu. C'est leur faute si certains sont morts !

Moi-même ancienne bêta-testeuse, je sentis le malaise monté. Puis Otaku se mis à descendre à son tour pour les rejoindre et se planta devant le perturbateur.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Mat .

Otaku ne lui répondit pas et se retourna vers l'ensemble en sortant un petit carnet de sa poche.

-Vous avez tous eu ce petit carnet distribué gratuitement dans tous les centre Pokémon. Ceci est un carnet stratégique regroupant toute les infos que les bêta-testeurs ont appris lors de la bêta. Il y a également tout ce qui faut savoir au combat. Les type, les affinités, les différent stades d'un Pokémon et toutes les strats possibles. Il se retourna vers Mat.

-Et malgré tout, mille cinq cent d'entre nous sont morts. Alors ne viens pas dire que c'est la faute des bêta-testeurs, j'en suis un et je suis l'un des premier à avoir approuvée cette idée. Sans rajouter un mot il prit la direction des tribunes où il nous rejoignit, laissant Mat sans voix qui se remit dans les tribunes, grognon. Et Isaac reprit où il en était en sortant a son tour le carnet.

-Comme ça a été si bien expliqué, ce carnet contient des infos précieuses, dont les infos sur la première arène. Il l'ouvris et lu à voix haute.

-La première arène est de type normal. Elle est gardée par le champion Nōmaru. Il utilise un Tauros et un Ecreumeuh Il referma le petit livre.

-C'est tout pour le moment. Je vous conseille de capturer le plus de Pokémon et de faire le plein de potions.

 **§**

 **§**

Je décidais d'aller m'entraîner encore un peu avant de tenter l'arène et sortit mes deux compagnons.

-Êtes-vous bien reposés pour reprendre l'entraînement ?

Mes petits protégés crièrent leur nom pour montrer leur enthousiasme, mais au moment où on allait s'y mettre, j'entendis une explosion et décidais d'aller voir. En arrivant sur place, je vis Mat en train de combattre un autre dresseur. Son Pokémon, un Riolu, était très mal en point.

-Riolu, attaque poing boost. Son adversaire répliqua.

\- Picassaut, attaque pic-pic !

Le petit Pokémon vol fut plus rapide et toucha le Pokémon de Mat qui resta à terre.

-Relève toi espèce de Pokémon inutile.

Le pauvre Riolu tenta de se relever mais retomba aussitôt à terre. Son adversaire rappela son Pokémon et quand il passa à coté de moi je vis son air dégouté.

-T'es content ? On a perdu par ta faute !

Je reposai mon regard sur Mat qui s'avança vers son Pokémon et lui donna un coup de pied.

-Non mais t'es malade ! m'exclamai-je en lui attrapant le bras pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque qui me fis trébucher. En voyant cela mes Pokémon se mirent à grogner pour me défendre. Je le vis s'en prendre à mes Pokémon mais je m'interposais pour les protéger et reçu le coup qui leur était destiné.

-Non mais t'es timbrée ?! Ce ne sont que des données sans âme. Elle ne ressentent aucune émotion et encore moins la douleur. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Je me relevai et le fixa.

-Tu te trompes, ce sont bien plus que des données. Ce sont mes compagnons qui me permettent de survivre, et tu devrais en prendre soin aussi car sans eux tu ne pourras jamais sortir vivant d'ici.

On se fixa dans les yeux pendant un petit moment, mais à la fin, Mat se retourna.

-Pfff crois ce que tu veux. Moi je me taille. I

l rappela son Riolu dans sa Pokéball.

-Attend ! Fis-je.

Il se retourna.

-Quoi encore ? Je sortis une Pokéball de ma ceinture.

-Je t'échange Riolu contre mon Spectrum.

Mat hésita un peu.

-Si tu me l'échange il évoluera en un puissant Ectoplasma qui pourra méga-évoluer. D'accord. On se dirigea toute suite vers un centre Pokémon où on échangea nos Pokémon. À la fin de l'opération Mat repartit aussitôt avec son nouveau Ectoplasma sans un regard en arrière sur Riolu que j'avais sortie de sa Pokéball. Je le présentais à ma petite équipe.

-Lili Kiro, je vous présente votre nouveau compagnon. Riolu.

Mes deux Pokémon s'approchèrent de leur nouveau coéquipier, mais celui-ci avait l'air d'être mal à l'aise . Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, avec nous tu seras traité comme tu le mérites. J

e lui donna une des dernières friandises qui me restait et il la mangea en se détendant un petit peu.

 **§**

 **§**

Le lendemain je me dirigeais vers l'arène ou je retrouvais Paolo et Otaku.

-Salut ! S'exclama Paul.

-Tu est venu défier le champion ? Me demanda Otaku. Je me mis à coté d'eux.

-Je préfère d'abord voir comment se bat le champion.

En parlant du loup, le champion était apparu. C'était un jeune asiatique blond. Son adversaire, qui était autre que Mat, s'avança à son tour.

-Le combat se déroulera comme ceci. Le champion n'utilisera que deux Pokémon sans moyen de changement. Le challenger pourra utiliser toute sans équipe et pourra avoir le choix de les rappeler.

-Est tu prêt à faire un beau match ? Demanda Nōmaru.

-Dans un match, c'est celui qui à les Pokémons les plus puissants qui gagne, alors garde pour toi tes commentaires niais digne de minables.

L'arbitre s'avança

-Le match pour le badge est sur le point de commencer !

Les deux dresseurs appelèrent leur premier Pokémon.

-Tauros !

-Ectoplasma ! Les deux Pokémons apparurent sur le terrain et Mat avait l'air confiant, trop même.

-Les attaques normal n'ont aucun effet sur le type Spectre. Ectoplasma, attaque Casse-brique ! Le Ectoplasma se précipita vers Tauros qui reçut l'attaque, et ses PV se mirent à l'orange.

-Pas mal. Avoua le champion. Les attaques Spectre n'affectent pas non plus les types Normal. Mais crois-tu réellement que je n'avais pas prévu une situation comme celle-ci ? Tauros, attaque Psykoud'boul !

Le Pokémon taureau fonça sur le spectre et le toucha. L'attaque fit très mal car les PV du Pokémon tombèrent au rouge.

-Relève-toi toute suite Ectoplasma !

Paolo se leva.

-Crétin ! Si ton Pokémon est encore touché il disparaîtra !

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Nōmaru.

-Trop tard pour lui. Tauros, achève-le.

Tauros réutilisa l'attaque qu'il avait fait un peu plus tôt et acheva Ectoplasma qui explosa en fragment de lumière sombre. Tout le public restait sans voix. Nos Pokémon pouvais donc vraiment disparaître. Et si par malheur toute notre équipe perdait… Le match continua, si on pouvait encore appeler ça un match. Ça avait viré au carnage. Les Pokémon de Mat se faisaient massacrés les uns après les autres. Au bout de même pas cinq minute, il ne lui restait plus qu'un Pokémon vivant et la panique se fit sentir chez lui quand il l'appela.

-Rocky à toi ! Le dénommé Rocky était un Rocabot.

-Rocky utilise Morsure ! Le petit chien sauta sur Tauros, mais celui-ci le repoussa avec une attaque casse brique qui mis les PV de Rocabot au rouge

-Le matche est terminé. Tauros !

Il fonça sur Rocabot à terre. Tout le monde pensait qu'il allait subir le même sort mais contre toute attente Mat le protégea et reçut l'attaque.

-Que fais-tu dresseur ? Si tu ne veux pas perdre ce Pokémon tu n'as qu'une chose à faire.

Le visage de Mat était focalisé sur le Pokémon qu'il tenait dans ces bras.

-Je… Rocky a été mon premier Pokémon, je ne veux pas le perdre.

-Tu abandonnes ? Lui demanda le champion.

Le visage de Mat devint plus sombre.

-Je… Oui, j'abandonne. Une cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du match. Mat se releva, son Pokémon toujours mal en point dans ces bras, et sortit du bâtiment. Le champion se tourna vers le public.

-Y a-t-il d'autres volontaires pour m'affronter ?

Personne n'osa le défier.

-Oui moi.

Tout le monde posa son regard sur moi lorsque je me suis levé. Je sautais et atterris dans l'arène.

-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Me demanda Nômaru.

-Mon nom est Alhéna.

-Enchanté Alhéna. Laisse-moi juste soigner mon Pokémon et je serais tout à toi.

Il soigna son Pokémon et le match débuta.

J'appelai Kiro pour commencer.

-Ho, encore un Pokémon Spectre ? Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va être moins facile à battre, celui-là. Tauros attaque Piétisol.

-Kiro utilise Danse-Lames. Tauros toucha mon Pokémon mais il n'eut aucun dégât et la tête de son costume pencha sur le côté.

-Quoi, ton Pokémon n'a pas eu de dégât ? S'exclama Nômaru surpris. Je décrocha un sourire.

-C'est son talent Fantômasque. Qui annule les dégâts de la première attaque qu'il subit.

-Un talent bien utile, mais il ne te protégera plus ! Tauros, Éclair fou !

-Kiro, attaque Martobois. Quand je l'ai capturé, je fus surprise que Kiro connaisse cette attaque très puissante même si elle avait des dégâts de recul. Mais avec Danse-Lames elle pouvait être dévastatrice. Les deux Pokémon se percutèrent avec une violence inouïe qui créa une explosion. Une fois la fumée tombée, je vis Tauros à terre et les PV du mien étaient au rouge.

-Tauros n'est plus capable de se battre. Alhena remporte la première manche. Je fis rentrer Kiro dans sa Pokéball

-Bien joué mon grand, repose-toi maintenant. Je regardais mon adversaire.

-Bravo. C'est la première fois qu'on met mon Tauros à terre et qu'on me force à utiliser mon second Pokémon. Ecrémeuh !

Son Pokémon apparut sur le terrain et je pris le temps de réfléchir. Lili n'a pas d'attaque qui pourrai être vraiment efficace sur Ecrémeuh. Il ne me restait que cette solution. Je pris sa Pokéball et la regarda. « _Je sais que tu viens tout juste de me rejoindre, mais je sais que tu peux gagner_ »

-Riolu, je te choisis !

Le petit Pokémon bleu apparu sur le terrain. Il avait l'air un peu impressionné.

-Utilise forte paume ! Mais Riolu resta pétrifié de peur

-Riolu !

Nômaru s'impatienta.

-Si tu n'es pas décidée à attaquer, je vais le faire à ta place. Ecrémeuh utilise Roulade. Le Pokémon ruminant se mis en boule et fonça sur mon Riolu. Plus le temps passait et plus l'attaque roulade devenait puissante. Je tenta de rassurer mon Pokémon.

-Riolu, ne t'en fais pas. Fais de ton mieux, même si on perd je serais fière de toi, et le reste de l'équipe aussi.

Lili choisis ce moment pour sortir et exclama son accord.

-Tu vois ? Lili t'encourage.

Cela rassura le Pokémon combat qui se mit en position. Mais l'attaque roulade s'était beaucoup renforcée et se dirigea vers mon Pokémon.

-Riolu, utilise Ténacité puis Forte-paume.

Riolu fut touché mais tint bon avec Ténacité et frappa le Pokémon adverse qui fut paralysé et stoppa sa roulade.

-Parfait, maintenant attaque Poing boost. Les PV baissèrent à l'orange. Mais il fallait jouer serré, une seule attaque et ce serait fini pour mon Pokémon.

-Tu crois avoir gagné, mais il en faut plus pour me battre. Il utilisa un anti-para pour soigner son Pokémon. Celui-ci recommença son attaque roulade mais elle avait perdu de la puissance.

-Ça passe ou ça casse. Riolu, attaque Contre.

Plus les PV du lanceur sont bas et plus cette capacité gagne en puissance. Les deux Pokémon se percutèrent et comme dans la première manche, il y eut une explosion de fumée qui mis du temps à se dissiper. Une fois la fumée disparue, on vit les deux Pokémon debout face à face. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Riolu mit un genou à terre mais était toujours en course. Puis Ecrémeuh vacilla à son tour mais resta à terre. L'arbitre s'avança à nouveau.

-Ecrémeuh n'est plus capable de se battre. Le vainqueur du match est Alhena.

Il y eut un flottement, puis les gradins se mirent à rugir de joie.

-Elle a réussi !

-La prochaine zone va être débloquée !

-Bravo Alhena !

Paolo me sauta au cou mais me lâcha vite, rougissant en voyant qu'il m'avait enlacée. Otaku le suivait plus tranquillement.

-Félicitattions, c'est un beau combat que tu nous a donné.

-Je suis du même avis.

C'était Nômaru qui avait parlé. On se retourna vers lui et il me donna le badge.

-Tu l'a bien mérité. Il me donna aussi une boîte pour badge et rangea le mien, alors que je prenais Riolu dans mes bras.

-Tu été fantastique, partenaire.

Le Pokémon hésita puis montra sa joie d'avoir gagné, le pauvre devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être félicité. Lili sauta de joie et alla se frotter contre Riolu que j'avais reposé. Le pauvre rougissait. Je les rappela tous les deux puis je sortis avec mes amis de l'arène pour aller soigner mon équipe et découvrir la nouvelle zone que ma victoire avait débloqué.


End file.
